Downloadable content in Far Cry 4
Far Cry 4 downloadable content refers to content released separately from Far Cry 4 and implemented into the game at a later date. Uplay Content * Far Cry 4 theme (10U) * C215 Artwork (10U) * Painted Kyrat's elephants (20U) * AJM9 weapon (30U) * PvP weapons (30U) * XP rate boost (40U) Escape from Durgesh Prison You and a fellow captive have been rounded up and tortured in Yuma’s prison. Escape from the prison and survive the hostile lands of northern Kyrat. This DLC features a new mode in the open world that will challenge even the most seasoned players. You have 30 minutes to get to the extraction point. Race against the clock and complete additional quests given by Pagan Min to earn more time and upgrade your weapons and vehicles. Proceed with caution because this DLC features permadeath. Should you die, you will have to start the mission over again, but this time you'll have the weapons and skills you gained in your previous attempts. Each run will post a new score to the leaderboard for everyone to beat. Hold off Yuma's forces at the extraction point in one last stand to complete your escape. Overrun The Overrun DLC contains: 4 new PvP maps - Enjoy various locations in PvP matches with these new maps: Waterfront, Training, Steelhead, and Reeducation. A new PvP mode – In Overrun, three different locations must be captured in each map. As only one location becomes active at a time, both teams have to fight for control of these neutral locations to protect them from being overrun by their opponents. To ensure victory, you willl have to use all resources available and develop new strategies... A new vehicle - The Buggy is now available in the PvP battlefield. Valley of the Yetis You crash at the top of the Himalayas and set out into unknown territory. You find a camp occupied by a hostile tribal army that seems to be part of a mysterious cult worshipping The Awakened Ones. * NEW OPEN WORLD - Explore and survive the new beautiful and majestic landscape of Kyrat at the top of the Himalayas. * DEFEND AND UPGRADE YOUR CAMP - Capture the camp and fortify it by completing side quests during the day, and defend it from waves of attackers at night. * UNCOVER THE MYSTERY - A mysterious cult inhabits this valley and now hides a secret based on old legends. Discover the secret behind the cult of The Awakened Ones, and survive the yetis. Hurk Deluxe Pack This DLC adds: - 5 Missions'The missions Blood Ruby and Yak Farm are not unlocked at the beginning of a new game and show up later in the story line. * Hurk's Redemption: Save Hurk from imprisonment in 3 action-packed single-player missions. * Blood Ruby Mission: Pagan Min's forces have discovered a rare gemstone, the Blood Ruby. Head for the mine and recover the stone. * Yak Farm Mission: Save a Yak farm that acts as The Golden Path's weapons depot from a raid by Pagan Min's forces. - '''5 Weapons'all of the guns added by the Hurk Deluxe DLC is unlocked at the beginning of the game, except for the Harpoon Gun. (unlocked after Hurk's Redemption missions) * Harpoon Gun 'The Impaler' * Arena Machete * "Driller" PKM signature * "Sandman" 1911 signature pistol * "Elephant" .700 nitro signature Far Cry 4 Season Pass The Season Pass unlocks all DLC and adds another mission that is Season Pass exclusive. * 'Exclusive Day 1 Mission '"The Syringe Mission" '- Stop Pagan Min's men who are trying to retrieve a top secret item. * '''Valley of Yetis Campaign '- Play this all new campaign at the top of the himalayas. You won't be alone, but will you survive? * Escape from Durgesh Prison '- Fight to stay alive as you escape from Yuma's deadly prison. * '''Overrun '- New PVP multiplayer game mode. * '''Hurk's Deluxe - Continue your adventure with 5 additional missions plus 5 more weapons! Category:Far Cry 4 Category:Downloadable Content